


Ещё один шанс

by LRaien



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcoholism, Canonical Character Death, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Роуз топит свой страх в алкоголе, и ей кажется, что это никого не должно касаться. Дейв думает иначе.
Relationships: Rose Lalonde & Dave Strider, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Ещё один шанс

В алкоголе нет ничего плохого. После значительного количества бутылок он неплохо помогал Роуз отвлечься от мыслей о том, что её мать мертва, что их родной мир уничтожен, что в ней дремлют воспоминания другой, мёртвой Роуз из обречённой временной линии; алкоголь помогал не только выныривать из прошлого, но и не смотреть в будущее — в то, где придётся сражаться, убивать и умирать, может, даже и не по одному разу.  
Роуз не хотела умирать. Роуз не хотела сражаться. Она просто хотела, чтобы всё это закончилось, но отступать уже некуда. Их импровизированный корабль-метеорит летел сквозь тьму, испещрённую пузырями снов, полными белоглазых мертвецов из множества вселенных, в надежде на второй — последний — шанс.  
Роуз боялась оказаться среди призраков. Она не хотела умирать. Спать же, видя пустоту и мрак, было ещё хуже. И хотя мутноватая жидкость в последней бутылке явно была не лучшим дополнением к уже выпитому, но, казалось, в алкоголе нет ничего плохого.  
Ни-че-го-шень-ки.  
Кроме того, что из-за него Роуз проснулась на диване в общей комнате метеора — и не помнила, как там оказалась. Звякнули задетые неловким движением бутылки на полу, мир вокруг зашатался, расплываясь и отзываясь в голове глухой болью. Перед глазами замелькали пятна: сине-сиреневые оттенки полумрака и одно красное, оформившееся в Дейва.  
— Сап, сис, — пробормотал он, подхватывая Роуз и помогая опереться на своё плечо. — Завязывай с этим.  
Осторожно усадив сестру обратно на диван, Дейв огляделся, словно ища что-то, но затем вновь взглянул на Роуз. Возможно. Из-за «авиаторов» невозможно было понять, куда он смотрит.  
Опустившись рядом на диван, Дейв вздохнул, взъерошил неловким жестом волосы у себя на затылке, и усмехнулся:  
— Похоже, придётся мне побыть твоей грёбаной феей-хранительницей. Или, погоди, нет, я буду типа феем, сечёшь? Без блёсток и крылышек, только беспредельная крутизна. И, — он повернулся, понижая голос, — я могу выслушать тебя, Роуз. Без психоанализа и прочей херни. Но лучше высказать это крутому челу, который поклянётся хранить твою тайну за непрошибаемой стеной и парой тёмных очков, чем топить всё своё дерьмо в алкоголе.  
Роуз сжала губы. Боль в голове ушла, в сердце — нет. Цеплялась, царапалась, и снова изнутри поднимались мысли и воспоминания, которых не хотелось видеть.  
— Тебя не касается, как я справляюсь со своими проблемами.  
Если не называть имена демонов, то, может, они никогда не появятся? Если о тьме не спрашивать, то, может, она никогда не вырвется наружу?  
— Но ты не справляешься.  
— Потому что это слишком много для меня! Потому что я была обычной тринадцатилетней девочкой, мне нравилась магия, книги и коты! А затем случилась эта проклятая Игра, и...  
Роуз сбилась и замолчала. Зачем повторять, если только больнее? Дейву пришлось едва ли не хуже: прыгающий во времени туда-сюда, умирающий чаще других, исправляющий чужие ошибки ценой собственных жизней. Его опекун тоже погиб в бою, его детство тоже оказалось сожжено вместе со старой вселенной, он с Роуз в одной лодке — точнее, на одном метеорите, стремительно проносящемся сквозь разбавленное сонными пузырями пространство к далёкому шансу начать всё заново.  
— Я знаю, сис. Каждому из нас выпало дофига отстойного дерьма, с которым надо сладить, и это нереально сделать в одиночку.  
Роуз захотелось взвыть и уткнуться лицом в подушку.  
— Твой типа лучик света во тьме, — Дейв усмехнулся. — Канайя. Она тоже всё потеряла, и все здесь как последние лузеры, стараются выжать из себя хоть что-то хорошее, а выходит только поебень какая-то.  
О да. Именно так всё и происходило, и от этого ещё сильнее хотелось забыться. От пары бокалов становилось легче, мир вокруг начинал как будто светиться, даже если Канайи не было рядом. Канайя... Зачем Дейв вообще о ней заговорил? Он раньше не заходил в своих нотациях дальше «Роуз, завязывай», «Роуз, прекращай, это не круто» и «Роуз, я разочарован в тебе». Если хочет понять — пожалуйста. Роуз медленно выдохнула и посмотрела в лицо Дейву.  
— Я боюсь. — выдохнула она. Каждое слово выталкивалось с трудом, сопротивляясь и не желая озвучивать то, о чём страшно даже задуматься. — А если... если не получится? Если мы все умрём? Или... — к горлу подступили слёзы. — Или если умрёт одна из нас? Почему мы должны всё это делать? Я чёртова Провидица Света, так почему я обречена смотреть на нескончаемую тьму?  
— Полегче, сис. — Дейв осторожно взял её руки в свои. Роуз попыталась разглядеть хоть что-то за тёмными стёклами его очков, но безрезультатно. — Если бы ты знала, что твоя... что наша мама умрёт, ты что, бросила бы это? В натуре бы отказалась от неё?  
— Нет. Не знаю. Когда ты так говоришь... — от мыслей о матери стало только горше. Если бы Дейв не сжимал её ладони, то Роуз бы потянулась за бутылкой, завалившейся под стол. — Я просто не хочу чувствовать это...  
— Снова?  
— ...ещё сильнее. Я боюсь потерять Канайю... И не хочу причинять ей ту же боль. Не хочу больше всего этого, просто... просто нет. Хватит. Я хочу домой, Дейв, — Роуз запрокинула голову, глядя в расплывающийся перед глазами потолок. — Я очень хочу домой.

Дейв не стал ничего больше говорить, он просто сидел и держал её за руки, пока Роуз, всхлипнув, не уткнулась носом ему в плечо и не расплакалась. Высвободив одну руку, он мягко поглаживал Роуз по волосам, дожидаясь, пока слёзы не закончатся.  
— Не хочу, — шептала та, всё ещё всхлипывая. — Не хочу больше этого...  
— Ты справишься, сис. — Дейв поднялся, напоследок неловко похлопав её по плечу. — И лучше справишься, если не будешь одна.  
Роуз осталась сидеть на диване, часто моргая.  
— А если... если кто-то из нас всё-таки умрёт? — её голос звучал надтреснуто, напряжённо, словно вот-вот порвётся самая тонкая струна. — Как оставшаяся будет жить с этим?  
Вздохнув, Дейв повернулся к ней, наклонившись, чтобы их лица оказались на одном уровне.  
— Она будет жить, — сказал он и приподнял очки.  
Роуз не сдержала резкого вздоха, не в силах отвести взгляд от молочно-белых глаз без малейшего признака зрачка.  
«Как ты умер, Дейв? Кто тебя убил? И чьи смерти ты успел увидеть?» Мысли в голове закружились бешеной каруселью.  
— Ты ещё жива, сис. Наслаждайся своей инопланетной версией пятидесяти оттенков серого или сумерек, и, пожалуйста, — после насмешки Дейв вновь посерьёзнел, — по-жа-луй-ста, прекращай это, — он указал пальцами на бутылку возле дивана. — Поверь хотя бы другому мне, ок? Послушай меня, вашу Вриску, да хотя бы Канайю... Знаешь, не ради неё, ради себя. Ты жива, так, типа, живи и процветай, сис.  
Блики от бутылки скользнули зелёными искорками по вернувшимся на место тёмным очкам. Дейв протянул руку.  
— Давай, — сдержанно улыбнулся он. — Я побуду с тобой, пока ты не покинешь пузырь сна. Но только до этого — а дальше пойдёшь сама. Справишься?  
Роуз посмотрела в ответ — отчаянно, безнадёжно, как будто она уже похоронила в своих мыслях и Канайю, и обоих Дейвов, и свои надежды на то, что хоть что-то закончится хорошо.  
И, вытирая рукавом покрасневшие глаза, улыбнулась.  
— Справлюсь.


End file.
